


Novios ridículos

by NaniMe



Series: Semana Spideytorch 2019 [5]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M, Redes sociales, Social Media, Spideytorch Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Las cosas que Johnny y Peter publican el uno del otro.





	Novios ridículos

**Author's Note:**

> Semana Spideytorch, día 6, redes sociales, yay  
> No terminé el día 5 y es una tragedia, tal vez luego lo agregue en secreto (?)  
> Estos son nuevos dibujos~  
> Con textos en inglés ¡lo siento! ajajaja mi objetivo es atraer al fandom en español, pero la mayoría de las cosas que pienso siguen saliendo en inglés.  
> Igual dejo la traducción.

Un día Johnny publicó una foto.

"Amo a mi novio. Tan amable recordándome que soy la belleza en esta relación."

Al día siguiente, Peter publicó una foto también.

"Amo a mi novio. Tan amable recordándome que soy la inteligencia en esta relación."


End file.
